The Power Of Love
by DegrassiPotter1990
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting ready to get married and having a baby. On their way to doing so they run into many challenges tha will test their friendship. With friends and family thell see what the power of loe is and just what it can do.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that are mentioned in the books they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only things that are mine are the plot and a few characters that I have created to fit the stories purpose.

A/N This is my first story under this pen name. I wrote for fan fiction a while back on another screen name but it wasn't that successful. I hope you'll enjoy my story and read and review

The Power of Love

By.

Degrassi Potter1990

Chapter One: Love and some unexpected news

It was early on a Saturday morning and Ronald Weasley opened his eyes to the bright yellow sun. He looked over at what he thought was the most beautiful women in the world. She had beautiful shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, stood at five feet five inches and had the most gorgeous smile. Her name was Hermione Granger and he was in love with her.

He thought about what he was going to do with her tonight and it absolutely made him smile. He was going to propose marriage to her and hoped she'd say yes. He already had the ring and the night planned out. He began to imagine just how he wanted the night to turn out.

_"So how's the food_?" he'd say

She would say looking up at him smiling. _" I don't think anything could make this day better. I love you Ron_."

Then and there he would do what he came there to do. He'd take the gold four K ring that he bought her out of its box and get down on one knee on the floor. She'd have a surprised look on her face. Then he'd say _"Hermione Ann Granger I love you. I've loved you since I was eleven. Please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."_

_"I don't know what to say,_" she'd say.

_ "Just say yes and make me the happiest man on earth_"

"_Yes! Yes!! Yes!!! I 'll marry you_." Then he'd slip the ring on her finger and they'd kiss.

Ron was quickly taken out of thought when he felt someone kissing on his neck. He opened his eyes and there she was the love of his life. They shared a very passionate kiss with her. The kiss started to intensify and they both started to get a little physical. Ron got on top of her and started to kiss her roughly down her soft stomach. She then lifted his head which cut him off. "Not now," she said. "I have to get ready for work," she said gently pushing him off her.

He looked at her body as she got up it was a body that he absolutely loved. " Why do you always have to tease me?"

She walked to the bathroom and started to laugh. " The reason is simply because it's fun." She saw the look on his face and said "don't worry I'll get some wine and strawberries and we'll have a lot of fun tonight." She gave him a very seductive look after she said that.

The look she gave him made him really happy. " What can I say I want you all the time?"

" Well we can't always have what we want, can we?" She then shut the bathroom door and proceeded to get ready for work.

Hermione walked into work feeling really good. She had become the assistant manager at the Daily Prophet. She walked into her office where she had the review today's paper before it was sent to the stores. She took out her glasses and put them on and slowly began to read an article

_ Hogwarts school Headmaster Dumblerdore Retires_

_ By._

_ Kaisha Julian _

_ It is very sad for me to announce that one of the greatest Sorcerers Albus Dumbledore has retired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore a successful wizard has done many great things for the Wizard world. In the early 1900's he became a teacher at Hogwarst school for witch craft and Wizardry. In 1944 he became the headmaster at the school._

_ In his years as headmaster he has done things such as leading Hogwarts to Quidditch cups, and helping students who needed him . He was a major help in defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time Voldemort. And he will be greatly missed._

_ The new Headmaster or mistress will be Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall, an Anigmas and long time transfiguration teacher at the school refused to take the job unless she got Dumbeldore's blessing. She got just that when he said "There is no one in the world that could ever do as good a Job as professor McGonagall because she is wise, smart and will be a great addition to the school." We at the Prophet expect great things from her and wish her the best of luck_

" Dumbeldore's retiring I have to tell Ron." She picked up the phone then Ginny Weasley one of the writers for the Prophet, her best friend and boyfriend's sister walked in.

" Hermione I have great news." Ginny said really excited sitting down.

Hermione put down the phone to listened to Ginny.

" You are going to be named president of the paper." Ginny started to squeal really loud.

" What"?, Hermione said shocked. " And who told you that?" She said becoming more interested in what Ginny had to say.

" Well I heard it from Sarah who heard it from Bill in accounting who has a friend that work at St. Mungo's that says that Cory is going to have to step down and you'll become the president." Ginny once again, got really excited but noticed Hermione wasn't excited. "Is something wrong?" she asked now being very concerned.

" I am but I don't want to get excited till I find out wether or not it's true or not. I mean you know you can't trust what Sarah says that's what makes such a good gossip columnist.".

" Alright I get it", she said getting up to leave Hermione's office. " Oh yeah you have a meeting with that guy who owns the new store in Diagon alley."

" Alright I'll write it down in my date book ", she said taking out. When she looked inside she noticed something she hadn't noticed in a long time.

At his job Ron and his friend Harry Potter was chasing a really big case. A new generation of Death Eaters were formed and their leader was the son of one of the most notorious death eaters. His name was Draco Malfoy. However only Harry and Ron knew Malfoy was the leader but it was becoming very hard to prove that he was.

The two of them had tried almost every spell they know. They've set up traps. But it seemed like no matter what they did Malfoy always knew just how to not get caught. This made Harry and Ron really mad.

" You know it makes me bloody mad that Muggle borns are now being threatened again." Harry said he sat down in his seat and used his wand to make a sandwich.

" Your mad, you she see Hermione", Ron said sitting down with Harry. "I think she's going crazy I mean she doesn't show it but I know she feels it." Ron then decided to show Harry the ring that he planned to propose to Hermione with. " What do you think she'll say I hope she says yes."

Harry taking a closer look at the ring says, " I'm sure she will. You two were made for each other. That became really clear during fourth year when you know who came".

Ron getting angry " you better not say Victor Crum. That man really annoys me and I wish he would just disappear sometimes I hate seeing play at the world cup he's the reason I hate Bulgaria."

" Don't worry Hermione loves you not him, I just hope me and Ginny will end up as happy as you two",

Hermione looked down at that book about a thousand more times. That book had just confirmed that she hadn't had her period in two months. _Maybe im just stressed out_ she thought._ What happens if I'm pregnant me and Ron are so young and were not even married. No sense jumping to conclusion you have to find the truth out right now Hermione._

She took out her wand and yelled "pregitora", and a pregnancy test appeared. She lifted up her arm and left it there for a few minutes. She then took it from under her arm and it confirmed her suspicions she was pregnant.

A/N Thanks for reading this chapter please review it would really mean a lot to me , to hear some feedback from you. If there are any mistakes are things you don't understand you can email me or leave it your reviews. Stay tuned for chapter two what will Hermione tell Ron. Will they get married? And what happens between Ginny and Malfoy. Also if you don't review I wont update as fast so I need at least five reviews for this chapter before I post another one

__


End file.
